


Looking for Something Dumb to do

by chatain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.</i>
</p><p>Или "Четыре раза, когда Эггзи пытается выбрать идеальный момент, чтобы сделать Гарри предложение, и один раз, когда ему это удается".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Something Dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looking for Something Dumb to do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791326) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I want to marry you_

Bruno Mars _- Marry You_

 

Эггзи растет с довольно однозначным взглядом на брак. В их районе свадьба – это то, что случается где-то в промежутке между порванной резинкой и рождением ребенка. Это в лучшем случае. В худшем свадьбы нет вообще. Брак и любовь не особенно пересекаются в его окружении, так что у Эггзи нет повода над этим думать.

А потом с ним случается Гарри.

Если бы Эггзи писал автобиографию, его жизнь была бы поделена на две части – «До Гарри» и «После Гарри». В части «До» любовь для него была только в воспоминаниях об отношениях родителей, и, учитывая то, как они закончились, он не питал на свой счет особых надежд. В части «После» Эггзи узнает, каково это – смотреть на другого человека и думать, _так вот ты где, тебя-то я и искал всю жизнь_. И он ни за что не откажется от этого знания.

Эггзи не считает себя экспертом, но в глубине души он знает одно: Гарри – это то самое. То Самое с большой буквы, его родственная душа, единственный, кого ему хочется зажимать в каждом углу и целоваться под старые дурацкие фильмы про шпионов, и пусть тот ест свои тосты в постели сколько влезет, кроша на простыни, Эггзи плевать.

Гарри – его личное «жили долго и счастливо».

Так что… свадьба. То есть да, это сопливо и глупо, и Эггзи знает, что ни одна бумажка не заставит их любить друг друга еще больше и не сделает их отношения реальнее, но… Но Эггзи хочется этой сопливой глупости. Хочется брать Гарри за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и чувствовать, как стукаются друг об друга их кольца. Хочется приводить Гарри в дурацкие пафосные рестораны и называть его своим мужем, чтобы официанты, независимо от своих предпочтений, смотрели на него с завистью, потому что Гарри – главный приз.

А Эггзи хочет сорвать куш. Эггзи хочет говорить «мой», во всех смыслах, и чтобы Гарри мог сказать о нем то же самое.

Эггзи хочет на нем жениться.

Это, в свою очередь, подразумевает предложение, которое должно быть идеальным. Потому что для Эггзи Гарри именно такой – абсолютно идеальный, и подобное событие должно быть под стать ему.

Уж Эггзи за этим проследит.

. . .

Он бронирует лучший столик в любимом ресторане Гарри за месяц. Заказывает новый костюм, специально на этот вечер. Прячет кольцо (сделанное на заказ, с двумя бриллиантами и гравировкой «Манеры – лицо мужчины» изнутри) у Рокси дома – Мерлин отказался под предлогом «Столько романтического дерьма я не вынесу», чтоб его.

Это вечер их первой годовщины, и у Эггзи все спланировано по секундам. Он достает любимые цветы Гарри, его любимое вино, дома в подвале ждет шампанское (чтобы потом должным образом отметить событие), а после десерта Эггзи опустится на одно колено и спросит Гарри, согласен ли тот сделать его самым счастливым человеком в мире.

Толпа русских головорезов, ворвавшаяся в ресторан прямо перед десертом и устроившая гангстерские разборки с итальянцами прямо на месте, в эти планы не входила никаким боком.

В итоге вместо предложения их годовщина запоминается как вечер, когда они с Гарри устранили, как потом оказывается, самых опасных представителей обеих семей. И да, может на Гарри и нет его кольца, но, если совсем честно, вид Гарри, который прикрывает его спину, являясь самим олицетворением смертельной элегантности и выдержки, с прической, из которой не выбивается ни волосинки, когда он отправляет на пол очередного придурка, восполняет этот недостаток с лихвой.

И крем-брюле в итоге оказывается отличным.

Что до подстегнутого адреналином секса, когда Гарри одними пальцами заставляет его кончить столько раз, что Эггзи сбивается со счета, когда Гарри наконец находит применение его гимнастическому прошлому, складывая его почти пополам и вбивая в постель так, что Эггзи еще будет чувствовать отголоски их бурной ночи несколько дней…

В общем, признает Эггзи, после такого сложновато расстраиваться, что их годовщина прошла не совсем по плану.

. . .

Но, отвлекаясь от крышесносного секса, Эггзи понимает, что предложение само собой не сделается, так что ему нужен План Б.

Который оказывается поездкой в Париж, потому что одно из двух – Мерлин либо тайный романтик, либо просто не может устоять перед щенячьим взглядом Эггзи.

(Эггзи был бы в восторге от любого из этих вариантов).

Как бы то ни было, Мерлин сдается и отправляет их в Париж на пустяковое задание, которое больше смахивает на оплачиваемый отпуск, и Эггзи решает воспользоваться возможностью, потому что, как ни крути, город любви, к тому же, если ромкомы его чему и научили, так это тому, что нельзя ошибиться, сделав предложение на вершине Эйфелевой башни.

Так что Эггзи покупает билеты, и это первый раз, когда он выигрывает от своего происхождения, потому что все, что от него требуется, это взглянуть на Гарри со словами «Я никогда не был в Париже», и тот смотрит на него так, будто хочет бросить к его ногам весь мир, и больше не задает вопросов.

(Упомянутый взгляд, в свою очередь, вызывает у Эггзи неконтролируемый приступ нежности, потому что Гарри стоило бы запретить законом).

Но речь не об этом.

Когда они поднимаются на башню, все кажется идеальным. Ночь выдается ясной, и они оказываются на вершине как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как зажигаются огни, и Эггзи смотрит на Гарри, и тот совершенно прекрасен в свете этих огней, и Эггзи думает, окей, будь что будет.

\- Гарри, я тут думал… - начинает он, глядя тому в глаза… А потом переводит взгляд чуть вбок и думает, да ебаный ты в рот, потому что, - это случайно не бомба?

Не так он рассчитывал закончить фразу, совсем не так.

\- Черт возьми, - Гарри уже включает очки, направляясь к устройству, и Эггзи начинает думать, что где-то там наверху его немножко ненавидят.

Его находка действительно оказывается бомбой.

Серьезно, нахуй так жить.

В конце концов, Париж не взлетает на воздух, потому что Гарри пугающе талантлив во всем, включая обезвреживание бомб. Несмотря на это, еще несколько часов уходит на эвакуацию башни и поимку преступников (боже, эти придурки обнаруживаются прямо на Марсовом поле, потому что, видите ли, им хотелось заценить вид), и в итоге Эггзи встречает рассвет не в роскошном номере отеля со своим новоиспеченным женихом, а в МакДональдсе на Елисейских полях, с закинутыми на колени Гарри ногами, потому что, конечно, что еще будет открыто в сраные четыре утра.

В меню предлагаются смузи, выпечка, макароны* и бургеры с голубым сыром, и Эггзи неохотно признает, что впечатлен, потому что, черт возьми, место просто роскошное.

Но это все еще не повод делать предложение за Биг Маком, несмотря на всю привлекательность затеи, так что Эггзи откладывает свой план до лучших времен и наслаждается моментом, утаскивая у Гарри картошку и улыбаясь в ответ на заслуженный щипок.

Может, это и не идеальная ночь, но она довольно близка к этому.

. . .

План В, по-хорошему, даже не заслуживает так называться, но Эггзи решает следовать ему хотя бы из соображений, что будет потом что рассказать потомкам. Никаких других причин ему в голову не приходит, потому что кто бы приехал с Гарри в Амстердам, обитель легализованных наркотиков и проституции, с мыслью, да, вот оно, место для предложения моей мечты.

(И кто-нибудь, объясните ему, в чем прикол деревянных башмаков, потому что серьезно, что за хрень?)

Ладно, возвращаясь к теме, Эггзи видит каналы и, окей, мысль о том, чтобы сделать предложение в лодке, кажется ему довольно романтичной, к тому же, какой уровень преступности может быть в стране, где легализованы наркотики и проституция?

Довольно высокий, признает Эггзи, зажимая глубокий порез куском ткани, и сползает по окну в Де Валлене рядом с девушкой в потрясающе крошечном бикини, наблюдая, как Гарри расправляется с оставшимися парнями из группы (прежде чем сесть передохнуть, Эггзи вырубил минимум трех).

Вильгельмина – да, то самое фантастически крошечное бикини – оказывается не только милой девушкой, но еще и студенткой медицинского, так что, пока идет драка, она накладывает Эггзи швы, попутно предлагая в качестве благодарности за спасение бесплатные услуги, по желанию даже те, что не указаны в прайс-листе.

Эггзи, в свою очередь, вежливо отказывается, он же джентльмен, в конце концов. Отказывается и во второй раз, когда Вильгельмина говорит, что ее предложение распространяется и «на того джентльмена, от которого ты, очевидно, без ума», хотя это уже звучит более заманчиво. (Серьезно, невероятно крошечное бикини).

Очевидно, это не ускользает от взгляда Гарри, потому что, как только они возвращаются на базу и Мерлин отпускает их после проверки, Эггзи оказывается прижат к ближайшей же стене, и Гарри вколачивается в него, собственнически сжимая его бедра, и прикусывает за шею, оставляя отметины, и единственным словом, которое Эггзи может из себя выдавить, остается имя Гарри, и единственным человеком в его мире остается Гарри, и Эггзи кончает так сильно, что сам удивляется, как не отключился.

Ладно, думает Эггзи, когда ему снова удается связать два слова, план был дерьмом, но результат того стоил.

. . .

План Г, не стоило и сомневаться, проваливается к ебеням, потому что, очевидно, Вселенная его ненавидит.

\- Да какой еблан организует наркокартель в сраном Уэльсе! – не унимается Эггзи, наматывая круги в кабинете Мерлина. Кольцо все еще находится в кармане его брюк, а не на пальце Гарри, потому что хренов Уэльс со своими долбанными внезапными наркобаронами.

Казалось бы, Кардифф – отличная идея для предложения, учитывая их с Гарри любовь к «Доктору Кто», и все бы ничего, но они в прямом смысле _натыкаются_ на наркокартель, и понятно, куда дальше эта идея катится.

А теперь еще и Мерлин над ним смеется.

Эггзи не откладывает месть в долгий ящик и «случайно» оставляет очки включенными, когда устраивает Гарри самый _долгий_ и _тщательный_ минет в своей жизни, и Гарри, кончая на эти самые очки, матерится так, что покраснел бы любой сапожник.

Мерлин, в свою очередь, несколько дней не может смотреть Гарри в глаза. _Потрясающе._

Но все равно. Хренов Уэльс.

. . .

Спустя неделю после Уэльса – сраного Уэльса! – Эггзи стоит в кухне, пока Гарри спит наверху. Гарри Харт, несомненно, человек множества талантов, но в их список точно не входит ранний подъем, поэтому чаще всего Эггзи просыпается первым и ставит чайник, глядя, как заспанный Гарри с семенящим следом Джей Би спускается на кухню, тут же падая за стол, и этот вид – один из лучших в мире для Эггзи.

Так что Эггзи пользуется возможностью и смотрит на Гарри, на его растрепанные волосы, тапки, надетые не на ту ногу, пижамные штаны с накинутым сверху бордовым халатом, который в отсутствие второй половины пижамы не оставляет простора для фантазии, демонстрируя эту дурацкую идеальную грудь с идеальным количеством волос, которые только-только начинают светлеть. Гарри, все еще сонный, в том очаровательно заторможенном состоянии, в котором он пребывает до первой чашки чая, смотрит на него в ответ с той улыбкой, которую он хранит исключительно для Эггзи, мягкой и теплой.

И у Эггзи в голове проносится (как обычно, когда он видит Гарри), _так вот ты где, тебя-то я и искал всю жизнь_.

В итоге этим утром вместо привычной чашки чая, Эггзи ставит перед Гарри небезызвестную коробочку с кольцом, уже открытую, чтобы у Гарри не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что он увидит.

Обычное утро. Никаких преступлений, никакой работы, никакой спешки. Ничего кроме них двоих, и этого маленького мирка, который им удалось для себя выторговать.

Идеальнее момента не придумаешь.

\- Женись на мне, - произносит Эггзи.

\- Да, - отвечает Гарри, и Эггзи надевает на него кольцо, и у него почти не трясутся руки, и кипящий чайник волнует его сейчас в последнюю очередь, потому что он наконец-то может поцеловать своего _жениха_.

. . .

Позже, гораздо позже, когда они уже _должным образом_ отметили помолвку, Эггзи устраивает голову у Гарри на груди, слышит стук сердца мужчины, на котором он _женится_ , и не может вспомнить момента за всю жизнь, когда он был бы счастливее.

\- Я уже думал, ты не предложишь, - говорит Гарри, прерывая их комфортное молчание. И он может сколько угодно пытаться выглядеть невозмутимо, но Эггзи видит мимолетное движение его головы и взгляд, брошенный на кольцо, так что напускное безразличие его ни разу не обманывает.

\- Что я могу сказать, - протягивает Эггзи, приподнимаясь на локтях. Поймав руку Гарри, он тоже не удерживается от восхищенного взгляда на кольцо, прежде чем прижаться к нему губами. – Я хотел, чтобы все было идеально.

Идеальнее и быть не может.

**Author's Note:**

> * под макаронами подразумеваются печеньки.


End file.
